


What where our chances

by Oberons_Oddities



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Short kiddos, Smoking, Tall kiddos, sk8 or die, skater children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberons_Oddities/pseuds/Oberons_Oddities
Summary: What were our chancesof finding each other





	1. Girl on ice

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah meets a hot boy? AND the coolest girl ever?? What a day.

Elijah walked into the rink relaxing, the sound of metal on ice and the cool chill was the most familiar thing to him. He walked to the edge of the rink looking at the ice, many people inhabiting the large body of frozen water; couples some with children and some without, groups of friends having fun and some singular people just skating around but one person caught his eye. 

A short girl (where is he to talk about short) in a short floaty skirt wearing a skin tight leotard perfectly skating, flipping, doing sudden turns and tricks "ah so you've seen Tina" a voice spoke, Elijah span around to see a tall wiry man with messed up black hair looking like he hadn't brushed it in years with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth 'cute' Elijah thought

"Grim! stop harassing the new guy!" A loud voice yelled across the ice skating closer to the wall extending her hand " hiya I'm tina" "Elijah" he said gripping her hand giving it a firm shake

"Can't wait to see what you've got"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally my first pic I've let people see
> 
> Sorry it's real short I just need the first to be short to introduce the characters (grim is sorta a side one don't worry bout him)


	2. Winter coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina gets to meet a tall, dorky punk who loves pins

Late autumn breezes rolled down the path hitting Tina's face if not for growing up on literal ice she would shiver. 

The sound of cars speeding past her lightened her mood she loved the sounds of activity, people living their lives and paying her no attention. Tina pushed on the Starbucks door hearing the chime of the bell she walked in earning a few odd glances at her clothing choice 'what? Shorts and a singlet are perfectly fine clothing choices for autumn' 

she thought to herself as she stood in line waiting she caught the eye of a tall looking girl decked out in black with a crop leather jacket covered in pins Tina smiled to the girl then stood up to the staff

"one vanilla soy latte please" she said 'hehe three bean soup' she thought to herself "name?" The staff asked "Tina" she replied smoothly he rings up her order and waited to the side once again catching the sight of the girl "Tina!" Suddenly her name was called out she walked up to the station and collected her drink she looked to see how her name was messed up 'lol Teena' 

she chuckled and looked around for an empty seat the only one being next to the staring girl, she walked up "hey is this seat taken?" She questioned "not at all" the girl flashed a smile Tina sat down "I'm Tina" She says holding out her hand "Yvette" the girl replies taking her hand and shaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmnnnng I love all of them so much
> 
> Tina continuously makes the cold weather her bitch 
> 
> This one shut a lil longer I dunno why don't ask


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette meets an angry kid who needs to dry off

"I'm off!" Yvette called into the record store "alright have a good afternoon!" Maddy called out behind the counter "tomorrow your sorting the new shit, your not gettin paid to just play music" Yvette just flipped her off grinning ear to ear at her friend "love you too Mads”

Yvette started her trek to her apartment not bothering to call a cab 'walking is nicer by a ton anyways' she thought kicking a can 'streets could be cleaner though’

As she walked she saw a slumped figure against the wall of the apartment complex 'probs just another homeless guy, ill bring him some food later' but as she got closer she saw it was a short boy that was soaking wet shuddering

Yvette sprinted up to the boy to see if he was ok "holy shit man, you alright?" She asked crouching down "if being kicked out of your house for liking dudes is ok then yeah, I'm fan fucking tastic" he spat curling in on himself

His tone betrayed him Yvette could see his fear and anger in his eyes "c'mon man hop up, I'll get ya some dry clothes, ya hungry?" She asked standing and holding her hand out "You better not be a murderer" he grumbled latching onto her hand Yvette just chuckled "I'm Yvette by the way" she said pulling him up "I'm Austin" he replied as they waked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit chunkier so thats fun
> 
> between each chapter there like a time skip? like between1 and 2 it was around 2 years but 2 and 3 is more of like just 1 week so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fucking fic I've shown to other people holy jesus


End file.
